creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crocodile in the Creek
Ever since I was little, me and my family lived in Silverdale in a neighborhood near Island Lake, a popular residential lake that my parents took me to many times. The last time I ever went there was when I was five; during my childhood, that is. In the present, I live in Port Orchard on Peru Ave., and I remembered Island Lake. I decided to revisit Island Lake for nostalgic reasons. Shortly after arriving with my stepmother (my true mother and my father divorced years earlier following the day my grandparents passed away), I decided to cross the bridge going over the old creek that instantly brought back old memories. Something odd to note was that there wasn't a single soul around. Not one other person at Island Lake beside the two of us, and you'll find out why here very soon. I finished learning how to get the line and the hook in the water, remembering how to fish, when I caught something that was seemingly a very large and heavy fish. However, looking down, I didn't see a fish. I saw a huge crocodilian head instead, to my shock. I pieced together in my head, "Crocodiles don't live in Washington!", but I was proven wrong. My stepmother didn't notice it. Later that day, we were still at the lake for hours. My stepmother decided to take a nap, while I threw on my bathing suit and decided to jump in the water. Doing so, I failed to see the dangerous giant reptile swimming toward me. I looked up, and saw the thing swimming out from the undergrowth into the lake from the creek, slowly but menacingly. It looked like any ordinary crocodile; the only thing was, it was absolutely gigantic, and had what appeared to be dark red eyes upon very close inspection. I got very intrigued, due to my love of crocodiles and alligators, and wanted to catch it, but it looked very large and heavy. I was freaked the fuck out, but I wasn't about to go to the creek and scare my stepmom. The crocodile continued getting closer to me, and I stood perfectly still, almost taking it as harmless. However, it suddenly lunged at me, and I barely had time to jump onto that long back and fight it. The crocodile was too strong for me, however, and shook me off fairly easily. It then prepared to come closer and closer, and as it did, I realized that it was a giant saltwater crocodile, and I confirmed it to be a male due to its massive size. Female crocodiles of the saltwater species never get as large as this one, I thought. The vicious beast was still trying to attack me, however. I swam over to more shallow water, scrambled up the creek, and onto the shore. The crocodile wasn't far behind. After I ran onto the land, my stepmom came over to see what was wrong. She knew something happened, and after a few minutes of asking me over and over, I finally told her what I saw. She immediately started packing her things, telling me we're leaving right away. I didn't exactly argue with that, though. I decided, however, that I would take a picture of the giant, dreaded beast before leaving, and made a point of doing so on top of the bridge, the crocodile itself waiting in the creek below, jaws hanging open. I decided that I never wanted to go back to the old lake I used to enjoy swimming at again. The crocodile is probably still in that lake. If I ever change my mind and decide to go back to the lake, I don't know what to expect to find, but I'm not doubtful that I will see that giant-ass crocodile in there again. The next morning, after I went to school, I showed all of my friends, and they were in shock. After telling them the story and confirming that it was all true, my friends were also fearful, and decided that they too wouldn't go to Island Lake. I know I love crocodiles, but the experience was nightmarish. Category:Creepypasta Category:Crocodilian Category:Man-Eaters Category:Aquatic Category:Scary Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Big Crocs Category:Island Lake Category:Stories about attacks